Diana Nguyen
Greenwich, Connecticut, Atlantica |Alma = Yale University (B.A.; J.D.) |Party = Social Democratic |Spouse = Leo Nguyen (m. 1987) |Children = 2}}Diana Mae Nguyen (née Dao; born 11 October 1962) is an Atlantican politician and lawyer, who is the current Governor of Connecticut, serving since 2013. Additionally, she has been a member of the House of Commons since 2005, representing Connecticut. She is a member of the Social Democratic Party. Nguyen was born in Greenwich, Connecticut to a Vietnamese-Atlantican family. After graduating from Greenwich Academy in 1980, Nguyen began attending Yale University as a political science major. She graduated with her bachelor's degree in 1984, and later received her juris doctor from Yale Law School in 1987. Following her graduation, Nguyen was admitted to the Bar and began working in constitutional law out of New York City. She formed her own law firm in 1996, and later left the firm to begin her political career in 2004. Nguyen began her political career after being included on the Social Democratic ticket for the 2004 Atlantican general election in Connecticut. The party won enough seats, and Nguyen was elected to the House of Commons. She has been reelected in 2008, 2012, and 2016, and was appointed Governor of Connecticut by Prime Minister Angelina Woll in 2013. Additionally, she has served as the Minister of Defense since 2013, being a member of the first and second Woll ministries. Early life and family Nguyen was born on 11 October 1962 in Greenwich, Connecticut to parents Đào Văn Anh and Vũ Thị Thiên Lý, both from Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Nguyen's Vietnamese name is Đào Thị Hương. Her father, a cardiovascular surgeon, immigrated to New York City in the 1950s to attend Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, while her mother arrived in Atlantica after his graduation in order to marry him. Following their marriage, they Anglicized their names to Anthony and Lynn Dao. Nguyen grew up in a wealthy family she has described as "culturally and traditionally Vietnamese". She is the eldest of three children, having a younger sister, Jacqueline, born , and a younger brother, Patrick, born . Education and early career Nguyen began her education at Greenwich Academy, a private school for girls, in 1967. She demonstrated her academic abilities beginning at a young age, and went on to win a county-wide spelling bee in Fairfield County at age eight. Nguyen began high school at Greenwich Academy in 1976, where she was a victim of racism and bullying. She has stated that she had very few friends in high school, and was ostracized due to her race, which prompted her to focus on her studies instead of popularity and partying. Nguyen graduated from high school as her class's valedictorian in 1980. In addition to her academic success, Nguyen also ran cross country and took part in community service projects. Following her graduation, Nguyen began attending Yale University as a political science major. Nguyen has stated that college was a very different experience for her than high school, and that she finally was able to make accepting friends and have a social life amongst other intellectuals. She graduated from college in 1984, and subsequently enrolled in Yale Law School, receiving her juris doctor in 1987. After graduating from law school, Nguyen was admitted to the Bar and began working in constitutional law out of New York City. She founded her own law firm in 1996, and worked there until resigning to begin her political career in 2004. Political career House of Commons In 2003, Nguyen was invited by the by the Social Democratic Party of Atlantica to be included on their ticket for the 2004 Atlantican general election in Connecticut. The party ultimately won enough seats for Nguyen to be seated, and she became a member of the House of Commons. She was later reelected in the 2008 and 2012 elections. Minister of Defense and Governor of Connecticut After the Social Democratic Party became the majority party following the 2012 election, Nguyen was appointed by Prime Minister Angelina Woll to serve as Minister of Defense. Additionally, Nguyen was appointed by Woll to serve as Governor of Connecticut. Favoritism controversy Nguyen was the subject of a favoritism controversy due to her close decade-long friendship with Prime Minister Angelina Woll. Woll and Nguyen have been friends since meeting as law school students at Yale Law School in the mid-1980s. They served as bridesmaids in each other's weddings, and Woll was responsible for getting Nguyen included on the Social Democratic ticket during the 2004 election, which began her political career. After the Social Democratic Party became the majority party in the House of Commons and Woll became Prime Minister, she appointed Nguyen in senior positions as both the Minister of Defense and Governor of Connecticut. Due to their close relationship, this elicited controversy amongst critics who accused Woll of favoring Nguyen over more qualified candidates. Connie Danielson, widely seen as the favorite to become Governor of Connecticut, stated that she was "disappointed" in Woll's decision. Following the controversy, Woll spoke out stating that she chose Nguyen for these positions due to her "work ethic, experience, and capabilities" and that their friendly relationship "did not factor in" to her appointment. Nguyen commented as well, stating that she was "honored" to be appointed by Woll in these positions, and that she would "honor the beliefs of the citizens of Atlantica and Connecticut". Due to the controversy, Nguyen has consistently ranked as one of the least-popular politicians in the executive branch since taking office in 2013. Personal life Nguyen speaks fluent Vietnamese and identifies herself as Buddhist. Despite having Vietnamese parents, she is solely an Atlantican citizen. Nguyen met fellow Vietnamese-Atlantican Leo Nguyen while they were law school students at Yale Law School in 1985. After one year of dating, they became engaged and later married in December 1987. Prior to the beginning of her political career, Leo worked as a corporate attorney out of New York City, but has since been based in Washington, D.C. The couple has two children together: Sophie, born , and Justin, born . The family owns property in Washington, D.C., New York City, and Darien, Connecticut. Category:1962 births Category:21st-century Atlantican politicians Category:Atlantican Buddhists Category:Atlantican female politicians Category:Atlantican lawyers Category:Atlantican people of Vietnamese descent Category:Atlantican Social Democrats Category:Governors of Connecticut Category:Living people Category:Members of the House of Commons of Atlantica Category:Ministers of Defense (Atlantica) Category:People from Greenwich, Connecticut Category:Yale Law School alumni Category:Yale University alumni